


Say You Won't Let Go.

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, but mostly headcanon, jordan is still a deputy, lydia is in college, so not really college marrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: Lydia can't drive herself home after drinking at a college party, so she calls Jordan for a ride home





	

“COP! Everybody act cool!” A voice screamed from the top of the stairs as if he’d been pretty discreet.

Deputy Jordan Parrish laughed having heard every word. He knocked on the door once more. “Come on, kids. Open up or I’m breaking the door down!” Another small chuckle escaped his mouth. Sometimes he had a hard time believing he had the nerve to call other adults ‘kids’ when he himself was only a few years older than they were. He was the youngest deputy in Beacon Hills.

“Kids?” A brunette asked as she opened the door, confusedly examining his perfect face. “You’re as young as we are.”  She paused. “So what can I do for you, Deputy Pretty Eyes?” Her hand brushed his arm.

“Excuse me,” Jordan cleared his throat and squeezed passed her. He was on a mission and couldn’t be bothered with her unwarranted flirting. Making his way through the huge house party, Jordan attempted to ignore all the girls staring him down. Was that what qualified as acting cool? Watching the cop as he was looking for something? For some _one_?

A familiar head of strawberry blonde hair caught his eye. She was asleep on the couch. Jordan knelt down in front of her, pushing the hair out of her face to make sure it was actually Lydia Martin. It was. The feel of his touch made Lydia stir in her sleep. A warm smile forming on his lips.

“Hey,” he whispered. Softly shaking Lydia’s arm and immediately afterwards, rubbing his hand against it. It was just as he’d done a million times before, having to wake her up in the morning after unplanned sleepovers. They were always platonic, of course, but the casualness didn’t make them feel any less intimate.

“No,” Lydia groaned. She didn’t even open her eyes, just attempted to go back to sleep.

“Lyds, wake up.” Jordan sighed. “It’s time to go.”

“You’re highly mistaken if you think I’m getting up right now.”

“Okay, so we do this the hard way then.” Jordan scooped Lydia up into his arms and carried her bridal style toward the front door. Eyes still following him out, he shook his head ever so slightly. He knew what they were all thinking. They couldn’t believe they weren’t in trouble for underage drinking. The house reeked of alcohol with the faint smell of weed coming from the basement. Well, that and a little bit of envy from the girl who let Jordan inside. Jordan didn’t care though. Lydia had called him for a ride home before she passed out, and that was his only objective. It’d been a long day at work with all the supernaturals crowding the small town of Beacon Hills, and all he wanted was to get her back to her apartment just outside of campus.

Jordan set Lydia down in the passenger’s seat of his cruiser and strapped her in. Neither of them said a word. They were too tired to attempt to have anything that resembled a well-structured conversation. Lydia just closed her eyes and failed to go back to sleep as Jordan drove. Fifteen silent minutes later, they reached Lydia’s apartment building. Hers was on the top floor, and they both knew she was not in the walking mood. Jordan made his way to Lydia’s door and opened it for her. She got onto her feet slowly.

“Ready?” Jordan took Lydia into his arms again. She nuzzled her head into him as he carried her inside.

She’d never told him how much she liked moments like this. Perhaps that was why she did it—gone to a college party and got too drunk to be able to drive herself home. It reminded her of the first time they met. A nearly sober Jordan helped a very drunk Lydia get home one night, careful not to attract her mother’s attention. He’d carried her all the way to her bedroom with no intention other than making sure she got home safely. Even when she invited him to stay, he declined because she needed to rest and sober up. Little did he know the girl who’d taken up his entire night out would soon be one of the most important people in his life.

Not once did he get tired of carrying Lydia, from the moment he picked her up just outside to waiting for the elevator to stop at Lydia’s floor. Now that they were outside of Lydia’s door, though, he had no choice but to set her upright on her feet. Lydia groaned, making Jordan chuckle to himself. He pulled out his keychain, and unlocked Lydia’s door with the key she’d given him a couple of months prior. Jordan took Lydia by the hand and guided her inside, making sure to close the door after her. They continued walking until they reached the inside of Lydia’s bedroom.

“Get out of that dress, Lydia.” Jordan gestured to her dresser. “Find something to sleep in.” Jordan began to leave Lydia to it, but she spoke up before he could get a foot out the door.

“I don’t feel like it.”

Sure, Lydia had a lot to drink, but she wasn’t so drunk that she didn’t know what would come next. As soon as Jordan knew Lydia was all set he would leave her all alone. She wasn’t ready to say goodbye. Lydia rarely got to see Jordan as it was since Beacon Hills was an hour’s drive on top of all the homework she had to do for her six classes.

“Come on Lydia,” he sighed as he turned to face her. “You know your dress is going to be uncomfortable to sleep in.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Her arms crossed.

Jordan went to the dresser and opened the top drawer. He remembered Lydia searching that one a few times prior before changing for bed. He knew he would find something for her to wear there. He took out a baby blue tank top and black shorts.

“Here,” he handed them to her. “Please get dressed.”

Lydia looked down at them, hesitantly accepting the clothes. Jordan left, shutting the door behind him. At first Lydia refused to dress herself, but she knew when he came back and realized she hadn’t moved an inch it wouldn’t go over very well for either of them. So she changed, rather unhappily.

“Hey, are you decent?” Jordan knocked minutes later, just as Lydia was brushing her long hair in front of the mirror.

“Yeah, come in!” She set the brush down and watched Jordan re-enter the room. Jordan took Lydia by the hand, a gesture that always seemed to paint a smile on Lydia’s face. He guided her to the bed, not that she needed the assistance, and pulled the covers back.

“Get in.”

“What, are you going to tuck me in?” Lydia teased.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “If I must.”

Lydia crawled in, reclining back. Jordan covered her up and sat next to her. He didn’t say anything else. Actually, he didn’t know what _to_ say. Neither of them minded the silence though. It was always nice, just the two of them.

“Get some sleep.” Jordan grinned, kissing Lydia on the cheek. He didn’t want to pull away, but he knew that was his only option. Lydia was six years younger than him, just started college and that’s what he wanted her to focus on. Besides, they were never going to amount to anything more than just friends. At least that was what Jordan thought. It was why he would never tell Lydia how he really felt about her. “I love you, Lydia.”

“I love you too, Deputy.” She smiled, mainly to herself.

The words were harsh against Jordan’s ears. Just once, he wished she could know the truth. Just once, he wanted to hear Lydia say the words back and intend them in a romantic manner. While Jordan was willing to risk the possibility of ever dating Lydia, he wasn’t willing to risk losing his best friend over it. Jordan stood up and made his way back to the door.

“Jordan, wait.” Lydia couldn’t stop herself from calling out to him. He stopped in his tracks, turning around for the last time. “Stay.”

“I can’t, Lydia. Not tonight.” Jordan sighed. More than anything, he wished he could accept the invitation. “I have to work early tomorrow.”

“Please, don’t leave.” Her voice was light. He could hear something in it—something he couldn’t define. All he knew for sure was that she yearned for him to be with her. It wasn’t romantic in nature, but it pulled him in. It was still an hour’s drive whether he left now or in the morning, right?

Jordan’s legs carried him to the drawer Lydia kept his clothes in. He took a pair of pajama pants and changed in the bathroom. He never slept with a shirt on. If she was being honest, Lydia liked it better that way whenever they had their sleepovers.

When Jordan returned, Lydia made space for him in her bed while he shut the lights off. He climbed in with her, lay back, and stared up at the blank ceiling. He felt Lydia curl up against him, her head now on his bare chest. His arm instinctively wrapped around her. Jordan could never quite get used to this routine of theirs. It didn’t feel real. In a way, it wasn’t.

“Jordan?” Lydia whispered after a while of failing to sleep. “You awake?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. His eyes never left the ceiling.

“Thanks.” Modest as he was, Lydia knew he wouldn’t know what Lydia possibly had to thank him for. “Thanks for driving an hour out of your way just because I wanted to see you.”

Jordan smiled, forgetting she couldn’t see his reaction.

“Anytime,” he gently rubbed his thumb against her arm. She always loved when he did that, though she would never let him know that. If he knew, he probably wouldn’t do it as much.

“Jordan?” A thought suddenly crossed Lydia’s mind. It wouldn’t always be like this for them. Relationships were known to end, and Lydia was no stranger to the fact. She’d lost many of her friends, the ones she never imagined possible. Lydia held onto her best friend even tighter. Part of her couldn’t help thinking he would just slip away when she least expected him to. She could handle losing many things, but never Jordan.

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever wonder what’ll happen in the future?” Lydia was almost hesitant to ask.

“Sure,” he nodded. “I mean I’ll probably be sheriff someday, and—“

“No,” Lydia shook her head. “I mean with us. Do you ever wonder what will happen with us?”

“Oh,” Jordan stopped rubbing Lydia’s arm. He had no idea how he could possibly answer that question without giving himself away. “I… uh…”

“Give it another couple of years, and the distance will drive us apart.”

“Lydia, no.” Jordan glanced down at her. “It’s only an hour, two with traffic. I can pretty much guarantee there’s no reason we would ever drift apart.”

Lydia wasn’t so sure. If friends could drift apart even without the distance, how could she be sure that wouldn’t happen with the distance already between the two of them?

“Lydia, I—“ What he wanted to say was the one thing he couldn’t. That he was in love with her and he would always love her, no matter what. It was the only thing threatening to spill from his lips.

“Hm?” Lydia was almost positive that she knew what he was going to say. The words she wanted to hear were the same ones he’d always held back.

“Uh…” Jordan scrambled for an alternative set of words that held the same meaning. “You’ll never have to worry about losing me. It’s impossible.”

For a while, neither of them uttered another word. It was dark, silent, and Jordan willed for his heart to stop pounding so hard. He didn’t want Lydia to feel it, but she did. She didn’t mind though. It was comforting to her, listening to his heart.

“Is that really something you worry about?” Jordan broke the silence.

Lydia sat up, biting her bottom lip. Jordan followed her lead and turned the bedside lamp on. He needed to see her face when she responded.

“Lydia?” Jordan reached for his best friend’s hand, lacing their fingers together. His eyes landed onto hers as he waited for her to speak up.

“Jordan…” Lydia glanced down at their hands. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled. “You know that.”

“No…” She tightened her grip on Jordan’s hand. “That’s not…”

“What is it?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say it first because I know our age difference is a problem for you…” Lydia couldn’t believe she was finally coming clean. She shook her sudden nerves away. “I know that’s the reason why every time you go to kiss me, your lips will linger on my cheek or my forehead. And I know you don’t want to pull away because I never want you to either.”

Jordan stopped breathing and his eyes grew wide. Was this really happening? Surely he must have been dreaming or hallucinating.

“So I think it’s about time that I’m honest with myself. And with you.” With her free hand, she ran her fingers through Jordan’s brown hair. “Jordan, I’m completely in love with you and I don’t want to keep pretending I’m not.”

Lydia inched toward Jordan slowly, glancing down at his lips. She wanted to give him time to protest if he really didn’t want anything to happen.

The reality of what was happening was finally hitting Jordan harder than he’d ever expected. He had two options at this point. Option one: Jordan could kiss Lydia like he had always wanted to. Option two: Jordan could let his fear of destroying their friendship get in the way of what must have been true love. He was battling with his options, though he knew time was running out.

Lydia closed the gap between them. Just before her lips could collide with Jordan’s, she paused and glanced up at him. He didn’t object. Lydia planted a soft kiss on Jordan’s lips. Finally making his decision, he kissed her back. He’d always wondered what that would be like—kissing Lydia—and now that he knew, he didn’t plan on ever stopping.

“I love you, too.” He whispered when they finally pulled apart. “So much.”


End file.
